Ken
thumb|link=File:37.media.tumblr.com_tumblr_n3ni5h56Bv1s48yi8o1_250.png"I'm just a human as anyone here so screw off.." Kururu to his father. Kururu Rajiin Gunso. Or known by his human name, Ahanu Eiji. A CIA agent of the KingdomHearts 3DDDD wikia. He is well known by his friends for his lovely and friendly personality. He is number 9 of Organization 13. Appearance Kuru has short messy dark hair and steel coloured eyes. He is 6'0 and wears thick nerdy like glasses. Kururu also has another form called his Keronian form. Kururu in his keronian yellow adult Keronian with a small yellow spiral symbol on his orange cap and a red spiral on his chest. His headphones are a multipurpose gadget. Around the month of Spetember, Kururu's gender changes to female. This only happens due to a Kur's DNA, and upon it he appears to look like Sinon but with D sized breasts. Personality Kuru has a very laid back personality, showing no signs of caring whatsoever. Kuru tries to mold himself into someone who would be considered "cool". He also has another personality, a very dangerous one. His insanity takes over once in a while and causes him to distrupt his friends and family alike. He can hardly control himself in that state let alone stop it. After training with Colonello for 2 years, Kururu became a caculating, underated genius who has dangerous skills in combat Relatives Jj Bluedreamer: His twin sister, both born to a human mother and a demonic father Lumina Blankenheim: His ex-wife and current confidant Jiko Gunso: His second ex wife and mother to Shaun Teen: Kuru's nephew Akihiro Hayashi: Kururu's other twin brother. Shaun Gunso: His newly born son Council Org: His brother who knows the most about Kuru Namine: Kuru and Luminas daughter. Namine is currently staying at her mothers house till they resolve things Fobar: Sorta like Kuru's older sister but they dont communicate unless needed Reborn: Kuru's rival in fighting Abilities High Intelligence: Kururu has a very high intelligence factor giving him the ability to invent anything with any number of items Master Swordsman: Kuru has a very high skill in swordsman ship. He is able to block any attack with his swords and is able to use any sword given to him. Rainbo So: This gives Kuru the ability to increase his body power ten fold. He takes a small pill to ingest and his aura shows, giving him a rainbow like glow. Once eaten he is able to block, reflect or absorb any attack. Black Leg Style: Collier Shoot (首肉（コリエ）シュート Korie Shūto?, literally meaning "Neck Shoot"): Kuru jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. Épaule Shoot (肩肉（エポール）シュート Epōru Shūto?, literally meaning "Shoulder Meat Shoot") Kuru jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder. Hell Memories (地獄の思い出（ヘル・メモリーズ） Heru Memorīzu?): After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Kuru immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then leaps into the air and delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire. Weapons: Ginrei Kojaku (銀嶺弧雀, Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): After Kuru regains his powers with the aid of his father; he uses this new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. Dark Repulser (ダークリパルサー, Dāku Riparusā?) was a one-handed sword, 5 Gates: 1st Gate: Allowing Kuru to control time and space with a single wave 2nd Gate: Kuru changes to his Rabbit Spinx form 3rd Gate: Kuru stays in his Rabbit Spinx form but his Time and Space abilities are multiplied and he is virtually untouchable. 4th Gate: Normally called, Spikes of Darumad, the spikes appear around Kuru's back, causing his skin to literally break. Upon fully broken, Kuru will then enter the 5th and final Gate. 5th Gate: When Kuru's facial skin is broken, he then goes into his demon form, known as the Dark Guardian. He is virtually indestructible. He only leaves this form upon being struck by a memory of his past, but which is a rare occasion.